


With Friends Like These...

by afteriwake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Kirk, BAMF Spock, Best Friends, Bonding, Bridesmaid Dresses, Cute Sherlock, Drabble Collection, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy McCoy, Injured McCoy, John and Mary's Wedding, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Molly Saves the Day, Not So Bad After All, POV First Person, POV Kirk, POV Mary Morstan, POV McCoy, POV Molly Hooper, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Spock, Road Trips, Sherlock Being a Good Friend, Tea Parties, Tending Wounds, Wedding Planning, Whiskey & Scotch, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's always interesting when your friends are around...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a collection of drabbles that were written from various asks I got on Tumblr over the last few days (plus two that were much older) of the platonic relationship variety. I had a lot of fun with these and I am very glad to finally be able to share them!

  
**Seeing Is Believing**   
Sherlock   
_Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & OFC_   


Out of all the things that could've happened, and I was so sure I'd thought of them all, the last thing on earth I thought I'd walk in and see is THIS!! I was so sure that if you stuck him in a room with a cranky five-year-old who missed her mum and dad who had nothing on her mind other than princesses, dress-up and tea parties he would fight her every inch of the way, but to see the great Sherlock Holmes with a tiara on his head sipping tea from a delicate little china cup was something I had never expected I would ever see. It was a sight that was so unexpected, and yet so heartwarming that I had to slip my mobile out and snap a picture for posterity’s sake. Who knew when there would ever be a moment such as this again?

“More tea, Prince Sherlock?” Charlotte Watson asked, curtsying as she approached him, teapot in hand.

He nodded as he extended his cup towards her and then, unobserved by her as she poured his tea, he gave me a small wink and a slight smile.

  
**Oh, How The Tables Have Turned**   
Star Trek: Alternate Original Series   
_James Kirk & Leonard McCoy_   


Normally it was Kirk with the ripped uniform, Kirk with the bruises and Kirk with the "Screw going to the medbay, I'm heading to the bar" attitude after some mission gone wrong, but today his gold uniform was pristine and it was McCoy's blue uniform that was in a tatters and McCoy with the black eye and the cuts and scrapes on his body and McCoy with the growly attitude that made his subordinates cringe and Kirk assure them he could doctor the Doctor just fine with a medkit.

They'd adjourned to McCoy's quarters and just after Kirk had dropped the medkit on McCoy's bed he'd zeroed in straight on McCoy's stash of Tennessee whiskey and then rummaged around for two glasses. He poured a single shot and a double shot, then shoved McCoy onto the bed next to the medkit and handed him the double shot before opening the kit. McCoy downed the shot in seemingly one gulp and then reached over and drank the single shot too.

"Hey, that was mine," Kirk said with a pout.

"Did I say you could have my whiskey?" McCoy said, glaring at him.

"No, but it was implied you would share in thanks for me patching you up here and not making you go to the medbay. Now hold still," Kirk said.

McCoy tilted his head slightly from side to side once he straightened back up but otherwise stood still as Kirk ripped some of his uniform some more to get better access to the cuts and scrapes. "I _suppose_ I could share."

"I'll buy you more when we get somewhere that has some," Kirk said. He began cleaning the cuts and McCoy winced. "Stop being a big baby."

"That's my line," McCoy groused.

"You really should work on your bedside manner, then," Kirk said, giving his friend a grin. After a moment, McCoy relaxed and grinned back a bit and Kirk went back to cleaning the cuts. He didn't want to admit it, but now that the tables were turned and _he_ was the one patching up the wounds on good old Bones, he was going to give the doc every ounce of hell Bones had ever given him. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun...

  
**The Road Trip**   
Marvel Cinematic Universe   
_Natasha Romanoff & James “Bucky” Barnes_   


She had to admit, Bucky Barnes wasn't all _that_ bad. 

It was still taking some getting used to him not being the Winter Soldier. She wasn't sure she could entirely separate the two. She would _try_ , for Steve's sake, but it was hard sometimes. The scar on her abdomen made it hard to forget sometimes. But then again, there were times she forgot she wasn't a Russian assassin anymore, either, so it was an ongoing process. And she could see he was trying as well. The time in Wakanda had been good for him, and whatever they had done there had quite frankly worked miracles. But it wasn't perfect.

Nothing ever was.

And so she'd suggested time away, just the two of them. A chance to get to know each other, she'd said. Steve had approved of it. Two of his closest friends getting to know each other better, learning to trust each other. Her trust was hard to come by, Steve knew that. He had it, and he wanted Bucky to have it as well. She hadn't been sure she'd give it to Bucky at the start of the road trip, when they climbed into the red convertible with nothing more than a few duffel bags of clothes and a few well hidden weapons, just in case.

What had happened on the cross country trip was...well, it was an adventure, to be quite honest. They'd gotten into more trouble than she'd expected them to but it hadn't been anything they couldn't talk or, if necessary, fight their way out of. Slowly they learned to have each others backs. And it wasn't like it was _all_ fraught with danger. There were many more good times than bad, much more laughter and smiles than she had ever expected. And even though the red car got totaled in Kalamazoo and they had to make do with something less flashy for the rest of the trip, she wouldn't have traded the experience for anything in the world.

And she had the pictures to prove it...not that she was showing anyone other than Bucky.

  
**Not So Bad After All**   
Star Trek: Alternate Original Series   
_Leonard McCoy & Spock_   


The ugly purple bruise forming on Spock's face showed how badly he had been hit. McCoy didn't even know Spock _could_ bruise, to be honest, what with his physiology being different than a human's. "If you...if you don't want any trouble," McCoy said, trying to catch his breath from his own beating which was being delivered by the hostile aliens. "You should--" His words were cut off by a solid punch to the gut, and then he wheezed for a moment, but straightened up and looked at the alien straight in the eye. "Hold me back!"

"There will be no need, Doctor," Spock said, and McCoy realized he had felled his captors and was in the process of taking down the alien beating on him. The two aliens holding him in place suddenly let him go and went to go after Spock, but he easily dealt with him until all five aliens were on the ground, writing in pain, and Spock was standing tall, looking victorious, while McCoy was hunched over trying to catch his breath. "You are injured. We need to return to the shuttle."

"That's an understatement," McCoy said, wincing as he straightened up. "Couldn't you have knocked those suckers out _before_ they did so much damage to me? And to you?"

"My apologies. I was not in an optimal position to do so," Spock said, moving closer to McCoy and sliding an arm around his waist. After a moment, McCoy lifted his other arm up and put it around Spock's shoulders and leaned into him as they hobbled away from the scene of Spock's victory. "If you will accept my sincerest apologies I will attempt to convey said apologies on board by smuggling you contraband alcohol later."

McCoy chuckled at that, though he regretted it a moment later. "You know, you aren't such a pointy-eared bastard after all, I think," he said. "It's a deal."

"Excellent," Spock said. "Let us get you taken care of, Doctor, and then we can return to our crew and make our report."

McCoy nodded and let Spock lead him out. Maybe Spock really wasn't so bad after all…

  
**The Perfect Dress**   
Sherlock   
_Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper & Janine Hawkins_   


“I know Sherlock is trying to hijack this wedding but I want to have _something_ to do with my own wedding,” Mary said, looking at different dresses in the bridal magazine. There were nearly twenty of them spread around the sitting room, and Janine and Molly were sitting with her, flipping through them. Mary looked over at Molly. “I’m just sad you don’t know if you’ll be able to get the time off to come.”

Molly sighed. “Oh, you know how it is. It comes with being the most competent pathologist on staff. They’ll get something tricky and all of a sudden it will be ‘Dr. Hooper, sorry to intrude on your day off but Scotland Yard _really_ needs your expertise.’ And I wouldn’t ruin your big day like that.” She pointed to a crimson bridesmaid dress in the magazine she was holding. “Would that work? I think it would fit everyone’s body type.”

Janine looked over and gave the dress an approving nod. “Oh, I love it. Classic yet rather flirty looking. Not a dour and ugly dress. I might actually wear it again to some semi-formal event Charles makes me go to.”

“That’s not a bad dress,” Mary said, looking at it. “We just need to see if it comes in lilac and if it comes in everyone’s sizes.” She leaned over and gave Molly a hug around her shoulders. “But if it does, you’ve taken a load off. Next up just comes finding the perfect bridal gown to make John swoon.”

“Oh, I think we can come up with something, love,” Janine said, giving Molly a wink.

“Trust me, we’ll sweep him off his feet,” Molly said with a smile.

“Good,” Mary said with an emphatic nod.


End file.
